


switchblade attitude.... bubblegum smile

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Detroit: Become Lesbian [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Connie and Hannah both have their bodily insecurities and comfort each otheraka LESBIAN FLUFF BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE ANYTHING ELSE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THIS ISN'T GREAT BUT I'VE HAD A LOT OF COFFEE AND 
> 
> oof i've had this idea for a while but no motivation to write but I HAD THE IDEA so here it is
> 
> rating because swearing i guess
> 
>  
> 
> title (kinda) from all time lows 'lost in stereo'

**> > All Systems Online. Maintenance Complete.**

 

Connie blinked out of her stasis to find the eyes of the CyberLife technician raking over her. She cleared her throat a bit and the mousy man in front of her jumped a bit. She raised her eyebrow a bit and the man flushed.

 

“Oh hello. Your system maintenance is complete. Were there any other upgrades you wished to install while you’re here?”

 

“No, just the routine maintenance. If you could let me down please.” Connie gave a pained smile.

 

“Oh right. Of course.” 

 

The technician busied himself unhooking her from the rig. Connie saw that his pupils were dilated and scanned him to see his raised heart rate. Of course. She sighed, unfortunately used to unwanted attention and advances from male humans. She was aware that her design was meant to be alluring to make those who she was interrogating or investigating at ease. It also made it easy to use sex appeal to get confessions. But on the reverse, it brought unwanted attention.

 

“There ya go hun. Um. Whatcha doin after this? There’s a place close by-” The man rubbed his sweating hands on his jeans as his eyes flitted down Connie’s body again.

 

“Not you” Connie said shortly, cutting the man off before striding out of the room. 

 

She was tired of it all. She had contemplated replacing her chest plating for a different model’s, except none were compatible with her software. She hated the attention, the whistles, the leering. She had been called ‘barbie’ too many times(576, according to her internal computer). She waited outside the CyberLife store until Hannah’s old subaru pulled up, hopping inside to greet her partner. 

 

“Hey dear. All fixed up?” Hannah kissed her cheek in greeting.

 

“It wasn’t a repair, but yes my system maintenance is complete.” Connie gave a small smile.

 

“What’s wrong, Con?” Hannah noticed the downcast glance.

 

“Nothing! I’m all ok!” Connie lied, to which Hannah felt a twist in her gut. Her girlfriend would tell her when she was ready. Maybe it was something she’d feel more comfortable sharing with another android.

 

\---

The next day Hannah was sipping on coffee while watching Connie interrogate a perp. She knew the kid had the confession in the bag, but something was off about the android. Had CyberLife fucked up her routine maintenance? 

 

“Her stress levels are abnormally high for such an easy confession.” The familiar voice of the RK900 came from behind Hannah. Camilla and Gwen were behind the glass with Hannah, who was now worried for Connie.

 

“She’s been acting weird since I picked her up from her appointment yesterday. Maybe we’ll take the rest of the day off after this. Would you talk to her too? Maybe it’s an android thing and she doesn’t want to talk to me about it?”

 

Camilla nodded and gave a tiny smile to Hannah. She had always been a little terrified of her girlfriend’s ‘sister’ who stood a full head above her. Her face had none of Connie’s warmth and she rarely smiled. But she had gotten better after shaking up with Gwen. Who woulda thought, Gwen and Hannah, would be with androids. Hannah shook her head and swirled her coffee.

 

SLAM

 

All three of them jumped as they saw that Connie suddenly had the perp pinned against the wall, her LED flashing. 

 

“Con! What happened?” Camilla rushed over while Hannah cuffed the guy back to the table. 

 

“T-take him back to the cell. I got the confession” Connie said shakily, her LED glaringly red and wetness in her eyes.

 

Hannah looked at Gwen and nodded, the latter taking the perp back to holding. Camilla held her arm out, synthskin peeled back with an invitation to interface. Hannah looked away, always feeling like watching an interface was intruding on something intimate. She watched as Camilla’s naturally stony face soften as Connie looked away and pulled their hands apart.

 

“Oh, Eight. It’s ok.” Camilla said softly, using her personal nickname. She pulled Connie into a stiff hug while giving Hannah a meaningful glance over her shoulder.

 

“Hey, Con, we’re gonna take the rest of the day off. How ‘bout that? How’d you learn to cry?” 

 

Connie gave a dry laugh. “It’s meant to cool down my facial plating when I reach high stress levels”

 

Hannah reached over and wiped the tears off on the sleeve of her shirt. “C’mon hun. Let’s go home. Let these fools deal with that asshole perp.” 

 

Connie nodded and followed her partner out of the station and into the car. She was quiet the whole drive back to their house, and climbed onto the couch and held Sumo immediately when getting inside. Hannah was beyond curious of what was going on with the poor girl’s mind but she didn’t want to pry. She’d come to her when she was ready, so she went about fixing some thiriuim-based tea. She brewed herself some coffee and went to the living room with the mugs and sat on the chair opposite Connie. They sat in silence for a while, sipping their respective beverages in peace.

 

“Hannah….” Connie started talking and then paused. Hannah smiled at her, but the android wouldn’t meet her eyes. “He asked me how many officers I slept with to keep my job.” Hannah sharply breathed in, suddenly furious. Connie held up a tiny hand, telling her to not speak yet. “And yesterday, the technician asked me out and could barely look at my eyes.”   
  
“Oh, Con.” Hannah’s heart broke for her girlfriend. She didn’t ask to be built like the models that once ruled instagram. She had seen firsthand some of the lecherous glances that were thrown towards the android.

 

“Why-Why’d they have to make me like this. I hate it, I wish I could be someone else.”

 

Hannah moved to the couch next to her to cradle the android as she let out a sob. She patted the perfectly wavy brown locks and wrapped her arms around the tiny waist of the android.

 

“Connie. You were built to be the perfect woman. Someone appealing to as many people as possible. That’s all they see though. They don’t see the girl who loves dogs, who kicked her partner’s alcoholism in the rear end, who can chase a perp across a highway. You couldn't do that if you were anyone else.”

 

“But-”   
  
“No buts, Con. You’re a great cop and a good one too. I can’t keep assholes from being assholes but I’m not gonna let them get under your skin like this.” Hannah kissed her hair.

 

“....It was fun slamming that guy against the wall.” Connie’s muffled voice came from where it was buried in Hannah’s bust. 

 

“See? That’s not what someone who sleeps their way to the top says.” Hannah chuckled.

 

Connie went into stasis on top of Hannah, Sumo laying on their feet. Hannah sent a quick text to Gwen, saying to be a little harder than maybe necessary on the perp today, before closing her eyes herself. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sdfajslkfjasklf sorry this is short/bad i didn't know how to end it

 

Hannah knew she wasn’t winning any beauty pageants. She had wrinkles and sags where she once had curves and muscles, but she kept up with the physical demands of her job and that was enough. She had drank enough beer in her day and enjoyed plenty of burgers to toe the edge of the physical fitness requirements. But she was overall fine with how she looked.

 

She knew Connie loved her with all her spiderweb veins and greying hair, but it only took one disgusted look to make her doubt her appearance. One disgusted glare when they were together was all it took and she felt like she was making her beautiful girlfriend settle. Her personal anxieties didn’t help that either.

 

It was a bad day, endless interrogation going nowhere, mental state in the shitter, and a construction worker yelling at Connie to ‘dump the old broad’. Hannah slumped onto the sofa with her maine coon when they arrived home. Connie had stayed at the station to do paperwork, bless her heart she actually liked the menial task. Hannah flopped onto the sofa and snuggled close to Sumo. The maine coon purred loudly and kneaded on her stomach.

 

“At least this old body is good for your claws, Mo”

 

The cat didn’t respond, only leaned into the head scratches. Hannah absently stared at the ceiling fan. Obviously, her life had turned around when she met Connie. But she still had bad nights and cruel thoughts that snuck up on her. Her head swirled with insults that she overheard about her looks compared to her partners. She suddenly could only think about how much better she would look if she could re-define her shoulder muscles and trim her waist. Should she start dyeing her hair? The stress of being a lieutenant at a young age had taken its toll on her hair and wrinkles. She could feel the cat purring on her stomach and rumbling her belly. She felt tears roll down her face and plop onto the sofa next to her head. 

 

She must have fallen asleep because she awoke to Connie sitting astride her hips, stroking her face and looking worried.

 

“Hannah? Are you ok?”

 

“Yes yes I’m fine. Don’t worry, love.” Hannah said brusquely, trying to sit up but Connie didn’t let her.

 

“Something upset you. Please talk to me?” Connie’s big brown eyes looked at her worridley. 

 

“Just….dumb things peoplele said earlier” Connie’s worried expression narrowed into a scowl. Hannah saw her LED cycling and shook her head.

 

“Just little things that just got under my skin and into my insecurities. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Connie knew that humans were cruel and saw her and Hannah at different levels of physical beauty, even if she didn’t see such nonsense. Hannah was her partner, and the light of her short life and she hated seeing her so defeated. She leaned to kiss Hannah and the human melted into her lips.

 

“I love every part of you Hannah” Connie said earnestly, she was met with a weak smile. She frowned slightly and kissed Hannah again, harder this time.

 

“I love you” She said, running her hand down Hannah’s neck,  thumb brushing her collarbones.

“I love you” She ran the hand down her side, feeling the shiver in its wake. 

“I love you “ She broke the kiss and grasped Hannah’s thighs and squeezed them. “All of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ON TWITTER NOW COME BE GAY WITH ME  
> @_AMAMOT

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHAT HANNAH LOOKS LIKE YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND\
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/443463894539273380/
> 
> also join the Detroit: become lesbian discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/Dnt2kED


End file.
